Again
by Wolf Howls Echo Thru Stillness
Summary: Kaïdon is 13. He's a clone of his uncle Murtagh, besides minor features. His parents A&E don't know him. He's been sleeping with bad thoughts, guys, and a black dragon… what secrets do they share? How far will he go to protect them? ATTENTION: This story is no longer being updated.


**Welcome back, readers! Now, this is a continuation of my story "It's Better If You Don't, But What If You Do?" so if you haven't read it yet, then do so. Because you won't get the plot otherwise. Thanks for sticking with me! By the way, I'm adding in two new colors to Kaïdon's eye chart! (The rest is below it)**

**Pink- longing, fear, anxiety or a combination of the three.**

**Red (regular red) - dwelling upon memories**

**Gray- normal**

**Lavender- preparing for/ in battle; bloodthirsty**

**Blood red- in physical pain/ feeling others pain (shade is lighter in second instance)**

**Black- apathy/depression/want to be alone**

**Yellow- feeling important/ honorable**

**Gold- in unity with his dragon**

**Blue- taking great care**

**Light blue- calm/serene/in a good mood**

**Green-hyper**

**Deep purple-love/in love**

**Orange- brave**

**Silver- in emotional pain**

**Brown-in mourning**

**White- weather change, weather turning worse**

**And I know people, Kaïdon sounds much older than he is (May I remind you 13, same as his cousin) but this is because elves mature faster than humans. And he's never really had a chance to be a kid. And I know, some of you may never had guessed Kaïdon was homosexual, but instead of letting you guys figure it out, I'm putting Murtagh under pressure! And Kaïdon himself, keeping it from his parents… from Kaïdon's POV.**

**Disclaimer: CP owns Eragon.**

Although the sun was far from rising, Kaïdon awoke to feeling the large black dragon beside him move and leap into the sky. He didn't leave any claw marks in the dirt. Kaïdon stood, brushed himself off, and internally saluted the black dot that continually grew smaller before lightly jogging back to the clearing.

As he arrived, the navy blue dragon and Gwyna were stirring. Gwyna greeted him with a friendly grunt. She and the navy blue dragon, which was unnamed, were slightly larger than the night before. He looked to where the teal female dragon rested on his cousin, seeing the same results. She got off of Jacob and lurched sleepily towards her siblings. The dragons he called his children gathered around him, and his eyes turned pink with anxiety, longing and fear altogether. Gwyna yawned and breathed a golden flame onto her navy blue brother, who growled in protest. They were soon in a play fight, something that didn't make him feel better.

The teal dragon squeaked loudly and Jacob woke with a start, staring directly towards her. Seeing she was alright, he unsteadily removed himself from the natural hammock and sat beside them, staring at the teal female in wonder.

_Surely it isn't natural for a man to want a dragon this much? It must just be because he met her after she hatched… _He stopped musing when he noticed Jacob's own gray eyes upon his pink ones when he forced them to their normal gray hue.

"Is there something you want to ask of me, cousin?"

Jacob shrugged, moving his orange hair with the motion. "How long have you cared for them?"

"Since I was about seven. They all hatched at once. I was the first elf they saw, so they call me their father. Technically I'm younger than them, as their eggs were born before I, but I have called them my children ever since." He realized he was staring at the three small dragons, so he turned his face back to Jacob's with much effort. "And I think my teal daughter may be lost from me soon."

It took a few minutes for this thought to register in Jacob's mind. When it did, understanding, awe, and many other emotions dawned on his face. Delight was the most present of the mix. The teal dragon made its way up to him and climbed onto his shoulder. She nuzzled him and licked his ear fondly, comically catching some orange hair on her barbed tongue. It yanked Jacob's head to the side, and Kaïdon smiled slightly.

Kaïdon stood, leaving the dragons and Jacob to themselves as he walked to his parents. They still lay under the tree where Eragon, his father, had moved his mother and himself under the night before. They were even still in the same position. To the sound of his feet thumping lightly against the soft earth, they stirred. He stood a respectful distance away from his parents to allow them to wake up. His father was first sitting, helping his mother Arya sit up as well.

"Today you, my parents, will take up your status once more as king and queen of the elves. News has spread of a war won, so I suggest you plan a feast. With elven drink." He told them.

Arya gained composure, blinking sleep from her eyes. "What has happened since we left, son?"

"Nothing important has been done; the elven kingdom remained in peace." When Arya didn't seem satisfied, he cocked his head as if asking a question.

"Kaïdon, we meant with you. Has anything happened with you when we were gone?" She asked gently.

_Oh, just about everything that can happen to a young elf who's heir to the kingdom!_ Instead of repeating his thoughts, he told his mother "Only the eggs hatching. They are like my children, Saphira's young." He surrendered a false smile to his mother. He couldn't let her know he was lying to her, now could he? He needed to keep his secrets just that, secret.

Arya seemed to take this answer and stood, only to be steadied by her strong son when she lurched to the side. Kaïdon gave her a look of concern before slowly letting her go. She shrugged, mouthing the words 'I will speak of it later.'

Eragon had been drinking water from a nearby stream and had just returned. The rest of the clearing was awake now, full of life from the dragons, humans and elves alike. He took Arya's hand and led her away from Kaïdon and towards the meeting hall. Roran and Katrina had slipped away somewhere; Kaïdon didn't need to know; all the dragons had gone hunting besides the teal female; so Jacob and Murtagh were his only at-least-partially-human company. He nodded to them, and began to ascend the stairs of the treehouse. The teal dragon squeaked from Jacob's shoulder, and he stroked her calmly.

They were about to the top when Jacob screamed in pain and collapsed on the staircase. He began to roughly slide downwards. The teal dragon cried out in alarm. Kaïdon was in front of Murtagh, but he leapt into the air, doing a back flip and twisting to where he could properly run down the stairs to save his cousin from much damage. Murtagh yelled in surprise, turning his head to watch Kaïdon jump rather cautiously over his cousin and stop the fall.

The teal dragon remained airborne, as she had flown off of Jacob's shoulder when he began the fall. She looked rather guilty.

Examining his cousin, Kaïdon looked to the dragon. "What did you do?" He asked sternly. She shook her head, still flapping her wings rhythmically and let out a low growl. "Whatever it was, it was enough to send him unconscious." Grabbing Jacob's wrist, Kaïdon threw him over his shoulder and began to climb the stairs again.

Murtagh was waiting at the top, motioning to place Jacob on the bed. The treehouse seemed rather empty with such a small dragon inside. Kaïdon shrugged the extra weight off of him, healing any bruises and cuts he came across.

"Broken bone right here. I'll get it." Murtagh motioned towards Jacob's cheekbone, but Kaïdon was already healing it with a different spell. He placed his hand delicately on his cousin's soft cheek flesh as a memory began flooding back to him.

_He was at the starting line of his agility course. He had sung it out of vines and branches just for him and Hayden. Hayden was also there, ready to begin the course. He smiled at Kaïdon, and they began to run. _

_It was more like they flowed though the course since they knew it so well. Kaïdon back flipped over a nine foot bar, and ran the clear stretch of land to the end of the course. This was the part Hayden always had trouble with. Although he was as strong, lithe and quick as Kaïdon, he didn't have the agility to clear the bar. Nevertheless he tried to leap over it anyways. He began to flip, but didn't have the height needed to clear the bar. His spine came crashing down onto the branch, and he screamed in pain before becoming unconscious._

_Kaïdon was gently moving his boyfriend to the ground when he realized the extent of the damage. It wasn't the spine that was damaged, but the ribcage. Pieces of jagged, broken ribs protruded from the front of Hayden's shirt, blood coating them. Quickly he began a spell that would heal the wounds, holding his palms over the wounds. He felt his energy fade in massive amounts as he spoke the words and began the healing process, hearing the sickening cracks of bones conjoining again._

_Kaïdon was about the pass out when a dark shape flew over the forest, blocking out sunlight. He felt completely filled with energy again, completing the process before looking up…._

"Kaïdon, are you alright?" Murtagh had his hand on Kaïdon's shoulder in worry.

Kaïdon nodded, pulling his hand away from his cousin's face. His eyes glowed in swirls of pink, red, and silver. He did not like the way his secrets were flowing away from him like river water through his fingertips, and it looked as if a few more would be unveiled to the man standing next to him.

**I appreciate reviews. The next chapter may be long in coming, but it will be up eventually.**


End file.
